New Beginnings
by LoveInLlanview
Summary: This story begins during the summer of 2011. It will have many chapters and include several pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This section was written by Daphne, Sharon, & T&M Fan (Melissa)._

**New Beginnings  
Part 1**

Early August 2011

If this was a dream, it was the best one she had ever had in her life. Greenlee was in Leo's arms again and he felt so real. He felt so damn real. She was so afraid to blink her eyes or pinch herself because if she woke up and he was gone, then yet another part of her would be gone forever too.

He had her tiny body pressed against his much larger one and her head was tucked underneath his chin where it had always fit so well; where it belonged. Her tears moistened his shirt and he held her a bit tighter as if that's what he sensed she needed most.

"Greens, talk to me," he said.

"I don't know what to say. I keep thinking this is a dream. And I don't want it to be."

"It's real, Greenlee. Believe me when I say that."

Greenlee nodded. "I will always believe you. But I know somehow we have to get you out of here. We can talk to David. We'll make him see reason…"

Leo shook his head. "Greens, I don't think that's going to happen. Every time I tried to get out of this little hell hole and come back to you… He would drag me back in. You can go but I can't."

"Leo, I am not leaving you behind. Never, ever," she said. "I never should have believed you were really gone. I never should have let myself give up on you - or us."

"It wasn't your fault. What the hell were you supposed to do – wait years and years on the off chance David was keeping me chained up in his little house of horrors?"

Greenlee pulled away and looked up at Leo, tears forming in her eyes as she did so. "What did he do to you? What did he do to make you stay?"

"It doesn't matter," Leo said, looking away. "The point is that you have to get out of here."

"Not without you. I am never leaving without you."

"You have to go. I can't watch him kill you, I can't."

"What are you talking about? David is a lot of things but he isn't a killer. He took an oath or something. Do no harm. He raised us both from the freaking dead!" Greenlee knew she sounded hysterical but she couldn't help it. Looking into Leo's eyes she saw for the first time how haunted he was; how much being in this lab for years had hurt him.

"He did it for his own twisted purposes, Greenlee," Leo said. "He used us – all of us – like freaking lab rats, guinea pigs. I have the scars to show it."

"What are you talking about?" Greenlee asked. "His project was designed to save lives."

"No, it was designed so he could play god with people's lives. So he could be Dr. Frankenstein. You know I loved my brother but the things he did here… Fuck him, Greens. I just need to get you out of here. Before you can never escape either."

"I would rather stay here forever with you …"

"David will never let that happen. I mean that. He doesn't want you to be happy, Greenlee. He has spent years and years dismantling your life before your very eyes. He bragged about it too, Greens. So many times he bragged about the way he was screwing up your life. He's a monster."

"Okay but then that's why we have to get out of here. Just tell me you trust me and we will get out of here."

"Greenlee, I trust you. It's my brother dearest I don't."

"Trust me, Leo. He's hurt us enough and I'll never let him do it again." Greenlee then crawled into Leo's embrace and they stood holding each other for the longest time. No words were spoken. They didn't really need them. They never really had.

Just then the door to their little cell opened and David walked in carrying a huge needle. "Ahh. I see you two have gotten reacquainted. How touching. Too bad your reunion won't last long."

XoXoXo

Bianca was sitting in the parlor with Marissa and the kids at Wildwind and trying to focus on the conversation but it was impossible. Her mind was wandering to dangerous places.

Reese had dropped her bid to get custody of Gabby and Miranda this morning, according to Bianca's legal team and Bianca, while she should have been thrilled, simply wasn't. She wondered what would cause Reese to give up on something that she had battled Bianca so long and hard for. Maybe she had found someone else and didn't need a little family of kids complicating her new relationship. Maybe she had gotten back her conscience. Maybe she was in some kind of trouble…

Why did Bianca even care? Reese had hurt her so many times, in so many ways. Bianca had a wonderful girlfriend in Marissa, a best friend too, someone she could count on. And yet somehow, Reese was all she could think about today.

"Binx?" Marissa's voice sliced through her thoughts. "Earth to Bianca."

Bianca shook her head. "Oh sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was saying it's a warm day. We should take the kids to BJ's for some ice cream sundaes."

Miranda and AJ jumped up and down then in excitement. "Can we go, Mommy?" Miranda asked. "Can we please?"

Bianca nodded. "Of course. Let me just grab my purse and I'll meet you all at the car."

"Yay!" AJ and Miranda cheered as they ran around the room whooping in excitement. Marissa picked up Gabrielle and settled her on her hip as she looked at Bianca with concern.

"If you want to talk…" Marissa said.

"It's okay. I'm fine. Just a little tired is all." Then Bianca hurried out of the room and up the stairs to collect her purse, suddenly needing to put distance between Marissa and everyone else.

She was upstairs when the phone on her bedside table rung. She sighed and moved over to it.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Bianca… its Reese."

Bianca swallowed hard over the lump in her throat but it took a moment before she could speak. They hadn't talked in months and months. Everything had been done through their attorneys and it startled Bianca the affect that Reese still had on her.

Still she had to speak up and all she could think to ask then was, "What do you want, Reese?"

Xxxx

Greenlee looked almost broken when David walked in. She had never seen him look this crazed before. I mean sure he had done some horrible things in his life before and had felt little remorse but this…this was a new kind of crazy. He was walking towards them with a needle in his hand. Neither of them was sure who it was intended for until he started speaking.

"Before long your mind will be as blank as Gillian's…"

"Gillian…Gillian's alive too?"

"Now Greenlee, you should be smarter then this. You didn't actually believe I would pass up an opportunity to be her hero again now did you?"

"You're crazy. You let everyone believe she was dead. You did her surgery David…and then you took out her heart. If Gillian's heart isn't in Laura then whose is?"

"Come on Greens, you really think my brother is going to tell us anything. He just wants to completely dismantle our lives…yours, mine, Gillian's, Ryan's…God only knows who else."

"Those are all valid questions…but they are all on a need to know basis and the fact is you just don't need to know. Now…time for your medicine Leo."

Greenlee tried to step in front of him but David was stronger. She fell to the floor as David came closer. Greenlee and Leo were confessing their love as he took out his needle." Say Goodbye Loves."

Xxxx

Ryan Lavery sat alone in the cemetery. It had been many years since he had thought about her but it was her birthday and he couldn't let it pass without acknowledging it.

"I'm sorry I haven't been by to see you. I didn't think you would understand the way my life was going and I just didn't want you to be disappointed in me. I could never forget you princess. You will always be the love of my life. I miss you. I hope your birthdays are happier wherever you are. If I could just have one more day with you…hell even an hour…"

He wiped the tears as he slowly got up and started to walk away. He knew that would never happen so he blew her a kiss and left the cemetery. There was a wind that blew through when he left that signified change but he didn't trust it…Just how much could things change when they already had changed so much?

Xxxx

Reese didn't quite know how to approach the subject when she had no right to ask for anything. He had been the one to give up on them…almost without a fight…she had been the one to try and take her children away…how did you even begin to ask for forgiveness after that? She swallowed the lump in her throat and just spoke.

"I…I want to come home…I want you back."

"You can't be serious? Reese, you tried to take my girls… you always had something that was more important then me. Why do you want to change that now? Did your new girlfriend decide that she doesn't want all the baggage so now I'm second best…I don't want to be your second choice Reese."

"You never were. "

"You could have fooled me."

"Bianca."

"No…No I am done. It's too late to change all this water under the bridge. You have hurt me for the last time. I've moved on Reese."

"Does that mean you found somebody else? Does that mean you don't love me anymore?"

Xxxx

He knew he should probably wait…give it some time…try to figure out the best way to approach her…but that wasn't him…that wasn't how he believed you should handle things…especially not when you fucked up the best thing that ever happened to you. He had blamed her for losing Greenlee because it was easier then facing the truth…the truth of not being able to stand watching her love someone else. I mean what was wrong with the girl? Couldn't she see that he would love her far better then either Zack or Ryan ever would?

He sighed as he stood at her door. That was all water under the bridge now. He had to find a productive way to live without her because the pain he lived with knowing that she would never be his again was strangling him. The door opened and for a second he thought she would slam it in his face. That fire breathing fury was clearly evident in her eyes.

"What the hell do you want Aidan? Haven't you screwed up my life enough?"

"I came to apologize. If there's any way you could possibly…"

Before he could finish his sentence, his cheek met the palm of her hand as she slapped him.

"When hell freezes over…that's when I will forgive you…When fucking hell freezes over"

And then she did slam the door in his face. Aidan just stood there with his hand to his cheek smiling.

_That was his Kendall. She would be nothing if not a fighter. Getting her forgiveness would take more then a few pretty words…and he was definitely up to the challenge… His first day out of prison and he had already been slapped…he must be doing SOMETHING right._

"I've heard it's real icy in hell Kendall," He called over his shoulder. Kendall threw her shoe at the door, cursing him.

Xxxx

Gillian stared out the window at the ocean trying to remember her name. Maybe if she could remember who she was then everything else would fall into place. She had a feeling that the man she dreamed about...the man who called her princess needed her. There had to be a way out of here.

Xxxx

"Say Goodbye Loves," David said as he injected Greenlee with the needle. Greenlee fell down on the floor.

"How could you do this to me David? She's the love of my life and you're my brother. God, you truly are Vanessa's son," Leo stated.

"I'm sorry Leo, but Greenlee didn't give me any other choice...I'm so close...I just need a little bit more time. I couldn't let her destroy all my research," David rambled on.

"What are you talking about? What research? What have you been working on? Why do you insist on playing God?"

"I'm sorry Leo...I really truly am, but the ends justifies the means and when I am finished I'll find a way to make it up to you. You need to take your medicine now and go to sleep. You need your rest," David said as he injected a needle into Leo's arm.

Xxxx

Ryan climbed into his car when he noticed that he had a voicemail. He heard Greenlee's voice and she sounded frantic.

"Ryan, you're never going to believe this...I'm not even sure that I believe it, but I've found evidence in David's cabin and it seems that Leo is still alive. I have to go and check it out. I'll text you the address...please come when you're done. I have a feeling that I might need your help."

Ryan jotted the address down as he shook his head. What kind of trouble did Greenlee get herself into this time?

Xxxx

Bianca didn't know how to respond to Reese. She thought that she had moved on with her life and found something good with Marissa, but now that Reese was calling her she was filled with emotions and feelings that she thought that she was done with.

Bianca didn't know if she still loved Reese... all that she knew for sure was that she still had strong feelings for her. "I care a lot about Reese, but I've moved on with my life...I had to, after you shattered my heart into a thousand different pieces. Why are you calling?"

"I'm sorry that I hurt you...I never wanted to...I'm sick Bianca and I've realized how short life is. I'm in Pine Valley and I want to see you and Miranda. What do you say? Will you meet me?"

Xxxx

"Come on Kendall...I'm not going away until you open the door and talk to me. I can be real patient when I want to be and I can stand here all night irritating your neighbors until you hear me out," Aidan shouted through the door.

"What do you want Aidan?" Kendell asked as she opened the door.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you and I just want you to give me a chance to make it up to you."

"You want to make amends?...if you really want to make amends then you'll leave me alone. I hate you Aidan and you can just go jump off the roof for all I care," Kendall stated.

Xxxx

David opened the door and found his angel sleeping. He went and sat by her side as he brushed her dark hair out of her face. She was so beautiful and everyday she looked more and more like her mother.

"I'm so close Leora. Your uncle Leo hates me...I've hurt him deeply...I've hurt a lot people, but it will all be with it when I find a cure for you baby girl. Daddy would do absolutely anything for you," he said as he kissed her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This section was written by Daphne, Sharon, & T&M Fan (Melissa)._

**New Beginnings  
Part 2**

**Early August 2011**

Bianca had two million and one reasons to doubt everything Reese was saying and still more reasons to tell her the hell off. Reese could even be making up the lie about being sick to get her way. Bianca didn't know what to believe anymore; she was so confused but to her surprise, she heard herself say, "Where should we meet?"

XoXoXo

David stroked her hair as she lay there in a deep sleep. Truthfully, she slept more and more these days and it scared him. It scared the living daylights of him. How was it that his beautiful angel, one of the very few things that he had ever done right in his life, was slipping away more and more every moment - right before his very eyes? He had saved so many other people and she – the person who mattered most - he simply couldn't. People had accused him of playing god with people's lives but at the end of the day, he had done it all for his sweet Leora.

"Leo hates me now, baby, but maybe one day … One day he will understand that this was never about him or even Greenlee ... It was about you. I just can't let him or Greenlee go now because they know too much. The question is, what to do with them?"

Just then the door opened and one of his staff, a nurse named Linda, walked into the room. "Ryan Lavery is here. He's threatening to tear the place apart unless you tell him where Greenlee is."

David jumped to his feet. "Dammit. Why can't that bastard just stay away? His being here – it will compromise everything we're trying to accomplish. That damn ape will ruin everything!"

XoXoXo

Ryan paced David's office. He knew that David was on the premises. He could sense the man now almost. He also sensed that today, whatever happened, whatever went down … it was going to change his life forever.

He had informed the nurse that came in to head him off at the pass that he would wait five minutes before bringing hell down around David for what he had done but he didn't know if he could even wait that long. He felt instinctively that he was really needed by someone and not just Greenlee …

He turned around as David stomped in the office. "I have told you, Lavery, to stay off my property," David thundered. Ryan had never seen the man be anything but smug, calm and collected but today he looked on the verge of a major meltdown. His eyes were red-rimmed and wild and he looked out of sorts. "Don't make me kill you."

"I'd like to see you try," Ryan challenged. He then quickly grabbed David by the lapels of his lab coat and pinned him tightly against the wall. "Tell me where my wife is and tell me now or the only dead body around here will be yours. I know she's here. Don't even try to deny it."

David shook his head. "Alright, you want your wife back? I will give you back your wife - under one condition. You leave here and never come back."

"I can't do that. Greenlee says that she thinks you are holding Leo here and –"

"Who says I am talking about Greenlee?" David asked as he ripped free of Ryan's grasp. "Maybe there's another 'someone' here who could benefit from your tired Superman routine. Have you thought about that? You know I can bring people back from the dead so what if one of them was –"

"Gillian?" Ryan choked out. "Are you saying –" He shook his head. "No you're lying. Gillian is dead. Her heart is gone. You can't just take that out of someone and they still be alive. You're not that good."

David scoffed. "You're right - I'm better that good."

Ryan snarled at David. "Is Gillian alive? What about Leo? Where's Greenlee?"

"Tsk tsk. So many questions and I'm bored now, Ryan. Really bored. You can only have one of your wives. So which one will it be?"

Ryan shook his head. "I don't believe this. Show me Gillian. Show me she's alive." He was in disbelief. He wanted so desperately to believe his Princess was alive but he didn't trust David, not for anything.

"Fine, have it your way. You can see your precious Gillian. But then you have to go."

"What about Greenlee?"

"You can't have your cake and eat it too, Ryan."

David then started out of the office and Ryan gave pursuit. Soon they had arrived at a big steel door and David started punching in all kinds of numbers and codes. He was hiding something major back there and Ryan was about to find out what.

XoXoXo

"Aidan, seriously, you have two seconds to get the hell out of here before I call the cops and they haul you back to prison where you belong," Kendall threatened.

"Listen okay? I hurt you, Kendall," Aidan said. "I don't know why but I did. I need to figure that out and make things right."

Kendall shook her head. "I don't have time for this."

"You need someone, Kendall. I read about Zach's death in the paper –"

"Shut up!" Kendall thundered. "Don't mention him. Don't you dare even say his name. Did you honestly think you could come here and just wipe the slate clean with me? That you could take his place in my heart and our bed? You are seriously crazier than I ever thought possible, Aidan Devane!"

XoXoXo

"Leo?" Greenlee murmured as she came too, finding herself on the cold laboratory floor. "LEO?!" she screamed when she didn't see him right away.

"Hey, I'm here," he said sliding across the floor to her and reaching for her hand. "I've got a major headache but trust me, I've been worse."

Greenlee shook her hand as she felt his warm fingers wrapped around hers. "You don't have to pretend to be brave for me."

"Hey, who's pretending?" he said weakly.

Greenlee crawled across the floor and into his lap, hugging him tightly as tears ran down her face. "David mentioned erasing our memories, Leo. I really thought that if we woke up at all - we would be strangers to each other."

Leo shook his head. "Trust me, all I would have needed to do was look in your gorgeous eyes to remember you were the one for me. Always…"

"Leo, we have to get out of here. You know we have to. David's gone looney tunes and there is no telling what he'll do with us."

"He won't let me leave," Leo said.

"We'll figure out a way, okay? Don't give up. We've survived worse than David."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah … Roger …"

"Your father never tried half of this crap…"

"He's not my father. It turns out that Jackson Montgomery is ."

"Say what?"

"Yeah it's a long story …. I have so much to tell you … I found you for a reason and I am not leaving here without you. I tried to live a life without you in it and it never worked. So we are going to get out of here. Together."

"Or die trying?" Leo said.

Greenlee shook her head. "We have a future, Leo. Whatever David did to break you, you have to believe that you always have a home with me."

Leo nodded. "I believe you."

XoXoXo

Ryan had the strongest urge to pinch himself when after walking through doorway after seeming endless doorway, David finally opened the second to the last door at the end of a long hallway and presented him his princess.

"Gillian?" Ryan asked. "Princess, ohmigod!" Without any thought in his mind other than that he needed to hold her, he rushed towards her. In the next moment, David was slamming the door after them and locking it. Still Ryan went to Gillian and pulled her into his arms. Escape was all but forgotten for the moment.

A tear trickled down his cheek and he pulled back to look at her. "God, you're as beautiful as you ever were!" He started to kiss her but then he looked into her eyes and knew something was wrong. "Princes, what is it?"

"You're the one who calls me 'Princess', huh?" she said in a soft accent.

"What do you mean?" He asked, gripping her hand. "You don't remember me?"

She shook her head. "No. But I knew someone out there called me by that name and that he was looking for me. And now you've found me but the doctor –"

Ryan nodded and cupped Gillian's face in his hands. "He won't get away with this, okay? You and me – we're going to get out of here and I'm going to make everything right."

He prayed to God he wasn't lying to her.

XoXoXo

David rushed back to Leora's room and Linda the nurse followed. "I need to get my daughter out of here. Soon enough people are going to come looking for those bozos Greenlee and Ryan and they will try to lock me up for everything I've done. If that happens –" he broke off. "Well it won't. I am taking Leora with me."

"What about everyone else? What am I supposed to do with them?"

"I can't worry about that. Do whatever you need to. I just need to take care of my daughter."

He then leaned over and lightly brushed Leora's hair back out of her face as a tear ran down his cheek. "Hey, darling, we are moving okay? But it's not over. I am never giving up on you – ever."

**XoXoXo**

They met at a coffee place because Bianca hadn't wanted it to be too private. She felt guilty for not telling Marissa but she needed to know if what Reese was saying was real. When she walked into the building and saw her sitting there, her heart caught in her throat. Even after all these years, she still took her breath away. And then she saw her. She knew instinctively that she was telling the truth. She looked so frail.

"I wasn't sure if you were telling me the truth before but I am now…you don't look good Reese."

"Gee Thanks," She said half joking, half serious.

"Seriously…How bad is it? What is it?"

"It's not good. The doctors are trying everything they can but they haven't been hopeful. That's why I came here. I thought maybe I could get a second opinion. I thought maybe they could buy me some time."

"I hope they can. I just…I can't imagine this world without you in it."

She instinctively pulled her into a hug without thinking. No matter what else was going on in her life, she still cared about her and it still mattered that she was sick. She didn't want her to die.

xxxx

"I'm not going to deny that I messed up," Aidan said.

"Good because you did…and I hate you for it."

"I know. You said that already. Who are you trying to convince Kendall?"

"You arrogant SOB…If you think that I have feelings for you after what you did…"

"Your words Kendall…not mine But I'm so touched to know that you do."

"Go to hell Aidan…You don't know what you're talking about."

"You know Kendall…you're awfully cute when you get this fired up…though you might want to ask yourself why…if you hate me as much as you say you do…"

"I do. I hate you so much…"

"Then why does it bother you so much? Most people just move on if they don't care. Maybe you protest too much. You do know what the other end of hate is, don't you?"

"I don't need your Psycho babble Dr Feud. Just leave me the hell alone."

"I'm afraid I can't. I am not leaving this spot until you forgive me."

"You'll be waiting a long time for that. I will forgive you when hell freezes over."

"That's okay Kendall. I can wait. But I'm not sure you can. "

"Leave before I call the cops. "

"Go ahead Kendall. It's not illegal to be loitering around a building that's for sale."

"What the hell are you talking about…No…No you didn't?"

"Howdy Neighbor…"

xxxx

_Leo, Leo where are you? Leo._

A gunshot went straight through his brain and he was bleeding on the floor. She had lost him again…just when she had gotten him back. "Leo No…No come back to me…Leo…"

She woke up screaming…for a second she thought it was real…until she saw him lying next to her.

"It's okay Greens, I'm right here."

"I dreamt that you were shot. I thought I had lost you again. I thought I had…"

He kissed her hard and deep as he caressed her face.

"You are never going to lose me again. I promise you Greens. We'll find a way out of here and then we'll build our future. If that's still what you want."

"Of course that's still what I want. It's what I've always wanted."

"Then try to rest now baby. We need our strength if we're going to get out of here."

"I love you Leo."

"I love you Greens."

xxxx

Ryan lay beside her and watched her sleep. He was afraid that if he took his eyes off her that he would wake up and she would be gone again. He couldn't stand that kind of pain twice. Losing her had been the worst pain of his life. Now here she was and she didn't remember him. Still that was better then the alternative…somehow he would help her to remember…he just didn't know how. She began to stir when she felt him watching her.

"Have you been watching me all this time?"

"Guilty. I've just…I missed so much time with you. I wanted to memorize your face."

"It's Okay. I understand. I wish I could remember you and what we had. I wish I could remember who I am."

"You're amazing Princess. I wish I had some magic pill to give you back all your memories but I don't. All I have is the promise to help you try. You might not remember me but I remember you and I never stopped loving you. I tried. Lord knows I tried. But there just wasn't anyone who could fill my heart the way you did…the way you still do."

"That's the most romantic thing I've ever heard. I didn't know love like that existed."

"It does for me. You're it for me. You always have been and you always will be. I love you. Do you mind if I kiss you?"

"If you're expecting some…"

"I'm not expecting anything. I just want to kiss you."

"Then go ahead. I think I want to kiss you too."

He leaned his head forward and their lips touched in a sweet but passionate kiss…the kind of kiss that defied all expectations and left you wanting more.

xxxx

David was trying to get his daughter on the plane and he was becoming more and more desperate as he worried about getting caught. That was when he ran into a familiar face.

"Maria…Dr Maria Grey…What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing…are you adding kidnapping to your Resume Dr. Evil? Whose kid is this?"

xxxx

Marissa walked into the Cofee shop when she spotted Bianca hugging Reese. What was Reese doing here? She felt jealous as she saw Bianca hug her ex. Was Bianca cheating on her?

She needed answers so she walked up to their table. "Bianca, what's are you doing here with her?" Marissa asked.

XOXOXO

"Howdy neighbor," Aidan stated as he smirked at Kendall.

"I can't believe that you bought the place next to mine, why can't you just leave me alone. You know what...it doesn't matter. Two people can play this game Aidan Devane. I am just as capable of moving as you are...I will not have you as a neighbor."

"Go ahead and move Kendall, uproot your children's lives just to get away from me."

"Go to hell Aidan?" Kendell stated as she stormed inside of her house slamming the door behind her.

XOXOXO

"I don't know if I can go to sleep. I'm not really tired anymore and I'd rather spend my time doing other things with you," Greenlee stated as she kissed Leo.

Leo kissed her back...It had been so many years since he had made love to her that he wanted to take his time.

He helped lift her shirt over her head as he traced kisses all over her body. They quickly rid themselves of their clothes. Once her clothes were off he placed his finger inside of her wet center as she moaned with pleasure.

"Please Leo...I need to fill you inside of me," Greenlee pleaded.

Leo climbed on top of her and sank himself so deep inside of her that she didn't know where he ended and she made mad passionate love for hours and when they were done she fell asleep in his arms.

XOXOXO

"Whose kid is this?" Maria asked.

David thought about lying, but he was tired of all the lies and he needed somebody to help him. "She's my daughter Leora," he explained.

"She can't be...David, Leora died."

"No, she didn't. My daughter is still alive...I thought that she died, but I was wrong. She's still very sick...she has a congenital heart defect and I need your help to save her. Will you help me save my daughter?"


	3. Chapter 3

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This section was written by Daphne, Sharon, & T&M Fan (Melissa)._

**New Beginnings  
Part 3**

**Early August 2011**

Bianca turned around to see Marissa standing in the doorway, looking caught between being angry and hurt. The anger won out.

"Bianca, what is Reese doing here?" she asked again. "Is she the reason you cancelled on me and the kids? The reason you're looking so guilty right now?"

Bianca started to reply but Reese spoke up first. "Marissa, right?" She said. Of course she knew of the woman. The woman who had been helping Bianca fight her for custody. The woman who now had everything Reese had so carelessly tossed away. "I'm not here to cause any problems."

"Then why are you here?" Marissa asked, settling her hands on her hips defensively. "You hurt Bianca a lot and I'm not going to let you do it again. You shouldn't have come here."

Reese nodded. "You're right, I shouldn't have," she said. She started to gather up her things then and go but Bianca sighed as if she knew this was what Reese always did best when things got tense.

Bianca held out her hand to stop Reese. "Don't go, okay?" She looked at a shocked Marissa then. "You don't go either. We all need to talk."

Marissa shook her head. "There's nothing to talk about, nothing either of you can say that I want to hear right now." She then turned on her heel and hurried out of the coffee shop.

Reese looked at Bianca pointedly. "Well, aren't you going to go after her?"

XoXoXo

Maria was shocked by David's insistence that this was Leora but she had no choice but to believe him right now. "Alright, let's get your daughter to Pine Valley Hospital."

David shook his head. "We can't do that. There will be far too many questions. People will want to know how I have kept her alive this long." He reached out and lightly thumbed his daughter's cheek. "She needs medical attention now. You're either going to help or I'll shove you aside to get her some."

"Where can we take her?" Maria asked.

"Somewhere no one will think to look."

"Wildwind?"

"I lived there once," David said. "It's not the safest place…"

"What are you running from anyway, David?" Maria asked. "Just be honest with me here. What are you hiding besides the truth about Leora being alive?"

XoXoXo

Aidan watched Kendall slam the door in his face and he smirked. He had intended to stay far away from her for her own sake but being around Kendall for a moment only made him want forever with her again. She was his drug.

"Neither one of us is leaving," he called through the door. "We're neighbors now."

He then walked to his own apartment and shut the door. He immediately dug around in the apartment for an old radio and cranked up the volume as loud as it would go. Some Beach Boys song was playing and the sound was deafening but he kept up with it as he stripped off his shirt and began putting things away. It was hot in here after all.

XoXoXo

Kendall was in her place when she heard music pounding next door. "Aidan," she huffed. She tried to ignore it but it was impossible. Luckily her sons were with their nanny or they would be startled by the decibels at which Aidan was playing the Beach Boys.

She promptly threw open her door again and stomped to Aidan's apartment. She happened to peer in his window as she was raising her hand to knock. She saw he had his shirt off and his body glistened with a light sheen of sweat. His fabulous body… He had obviously been working out in prison…

She started to turn away when he happened to look up and spot her standing there. He just smirked at her.

XoXoXo

The kiss left Gillian breathless. Her hands came up to his face and she touched his soft, stubble-free cheek. It felt oddly, warmly, familiar.

When they pulled apart, she touched her lips. "Wow…"

"You took the word right out of my mouth, Princess," he said. "God I've missed you."

"I'd like to say that I have missed you too but I don't exactly remember you … Just tell me, what your name is."

"My name is Ryan Lavery and I'm your husband. The man who always loved you and always will." He touched her hand. "Sorry if this is all too overwhelming for you…."

"It is… a bit," she admitted. "But I am glad to know that someone out there wanted me. I have felt so alone here."

"I always wanted you but I really believed you had died. That bastard David let me believe it for years. I never quite got over losing you, I couldn't."

"Surely you moved on, surely you found happiness with someone else."

"I thought I did, Gillian, I thought I did but … But true happiness was always being with you. Now that I know you're alive, I am not letting you go again. Anyone else be damned. Just say you'll give me a chance. I know you don't know me from Adam but the only thing I ever did right was love you. Let me have that chance again."

Gillian nodded. "I want to give you that chance but I've been locked up here for years. How do I know you will still love who I am now? Besides, we might never get out of here …"

XoXoXo

"Marissa will calm down in time, right now I'd rather get answers from you," Bianca stated as she nervously fidgeted in her seat. She thought that she had moved on with her life, but seeing Resse after all this time, had awoken feelings of need, lust and love that she thought that she had let go of. She had a good thing going with Marissa and she didn't want to sabatage that, but she couldn't deny that there wasn't a part of her that didn't yearn for Reese.

"What do you want to know?" Reese asked.

"What are you doing here? Why did you come back to Pine Valley after all this time?"

"I shouldn't do this Bianca, it isn't fair to anybody, especially you."

"Don't run away this time Reese. Tell me what you're feeling. What shouldn't you do?" Bianca asked.

"I shouldn't tell you that I still love you...that I never stopped loving you. I shouldn't kiss you," Reese stated as she pulled Bianca into a passionate kiss.

XOXOXO

"I know that you have alot of questions and I promise you that I will answer them in time, but not now, not when my daughter is suffering," David pleaded.

Maria was a mother and even though she didn't trust or like David she understood his need to protect his little girl from pain. "Okay, I'll help you. What do you want me to do?" Maria asked.

"We need to move her to Switzerland. There is a clinic there that specializes in heart defects. Come with me and help me find a cure for my daughter's disease," David pleaded.

"Okay, I'll come with you, but I swear to god that you better be telling me the truth," Maria stated as they boarded the plane for Switzerland.

XOXOXO

Kendell couldn't take it any longer. Aiden Devane had gotten under her skin and she was infuriated with him for forcing his prescence on her and she was infuriated with herself for still wanting him even after all the pain that he had caused her.

She marched up to his door and opened it. "Don't you smirk at me Aiden Devane. Turn down your music," Kendell demanded.

"Not until you admit that you still have feelings for me," Aiden stated glibly.

"No," Kendell stated out of defiance.

"Admit it Kendell, I still get under your skin," he stated as he moved closer and closer to her until his lips were practically touching hers.

"I don't have any feelings for you besides disgust. You're such an arrogant, conceited bastard and I wish that I never met you Aiden Devane." Kendell whispered and then she pulled him the rest of the way to her and kissed him with all the fiery pent up passion that needed to be released.

XOXOXO

I will always love you and I will spend the rest of our lives proving that to you, but we need to get out of here first," Ryan stated as he turned the door knob.

He twisted it a couple of times, but the door would not budge.

"We're trapped aren't we? I knew that this was too good to be true. He's never going to let me go," Gillian stated as she began to cry.

"Don't cry Princess, I promise that I'll find a way out of here and until then at least we have one another," Ryan stated as he kissed his princess.

XOXOXO

Bianca allowed herself to surrender to Reese's touch as she pushed her tongue into her mouth. She knew that she should push her away and tell her that it was wrong and she had moved on but a part of her still ached for her so she had kissed her back. When clearer heads prevailed, she stood arms length from her ex.

"This is neither the time, nor the place," Bianca stated.

"I'm sorry...I just...I needed to know if there was a still a chance with us...if maybe somehow you could possibly feel the same."

"Is that why you came back...are you manipulating me again?"

xoxoxo

Greenlee woke up nestled in Leo's arms. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and turned to look at him. "It wasn't a dream," she whispered?

"No it's not...I'm really here...and we just..."

"We made the most incredible love ever" she finished for him.

"Maybe we should try to top it," he replied with a wink. "After all...we don't have anything else to do while we wait."

She laughed as he kissed her again and soon they were 'fooling around' all over again.

xoxoxo

"I hate you...I hate you so much," Kendall screamed at Aidan as she kissed him. He pushed her onto the empty desk as he cleared it and kissed her more deeply, adding tongue as he gave in to his desire for her. "You're so sexy when you get fired up," he whispered as he tore her shirt open.

"I hate you,"

"I know...you already said that."

"Well I...I'll say it again," she screamed. "I hate you." She reached for his pants and pulled them down his legs, followed by his boxers. She locked her legs around his torso as he laid his naked body over hers on the desk. There was no need for foreplay. They didn't want it. Kendall was still screaming obscenities at him as he rammed his engorged shaft into her pussy.

"Oh Lord Kendall...your body betrays you...I can feel how wet you are."

"Fuck you," she screamed.

"Yes, I believe you are...over and over again."

"I hate you," she screamed one last time before her words got lost in her throat and she was screaming his name as he sunk so deep inside her, she could almost feel his sperm connecting with her eggs...There was no room to be separate now...they were fucking so intensely that they were one.

xoxoxo

Gillian may have lost her memory but she felt so safe in Ryan's arms. Every time he kissed her she felt like she was cherished. Every time he called her his princess, she melted. The tenderness she felt erupted into a raging fire as the kissing grew more intense. Gillian was soon reaching for his shirt as she kissed him.

"Princess, are you...are you sure?"

"I'm sure...make love to me...maybe it will jog my memory of us...please...please, I need to feel you...I need to feel you inside me now."

"Oh God I have missed you," he said, as he began to pull her nightgown loose. He wanted her more then the air he breathed.


	4. Chapter 4

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: This section was written by Daphne & T&M Fan (Melissa)._

**New Beginnings  
Part 4**

**Early August 2011**

"Alright, we'll go to Switzerland," Maria agreed. "But you need to be honest with me and tell me what else you're hiding." Her eyes moved to the little girl and her heart hurt. Leora looked so frail, so weak and pale. Her fingers barely returned the pressure of David's grip on her hand.

"I did it all for her," David said, a far-off look in his eyes. "Everything. I betrayed my own brother. I let him think the worst of me but I had no choice."

"What are you talking about?"

David shook his head resolutely snapping back into damage control mode. "It doesn't matter right now. Let's just get to the damn airport and save my daughter. She's the only thing I have left and I won't lose her."

XoXoXo

"You're really sure, Princess?" Ryan asked. "Once we start, I won't be able to stop. You're just too damn beautiful." He ran his fingers gently through her hair. "I have missed touching your hair, touching every part of you actually..."

"Touch me now. I'm sure I want you too," Gillian whispered huskily. "I want to remember you and this may be how it happens. Plus, I just … I feel so close to you. I know you could never hurt me."

"I couldn't," Ryan agreed. "I've hurt a lot of other people but never, never my Princess." He then slowly peeled off her gown. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at her in her bra and panties. She was so beautiful. So beautiful that he could hardly breathe. Tears came to his eyes and he looked away.

"You don't like what you see?" Gillian asked. "Or is it something else?"

Ryan turned back to her as a tear trickled down his cheek. "I actually love what I see. You're even lovelier than I remembered but I still can't believe you're here. It's all so ... just wild, I guess."

Gillian leaned over and kissed away his tears. She then ran her fingers lightly over his jaw. "Hold me, love me, and then you'll know… You'll know I'm here and I am not going to disappear on you." Gillian whispered. Even as an amnesiac, as always, she seemed to know exactly what he was thinking and what he needed.

He nodded. He reached out and gently touched her breasts through the fabric of her silky bra. He then, smiling now, reached around and unsnapped it. The material fell away and a little growl of desire rose up in his throat. He had never seen a body more perfect, more inviting than hers. He reached out and thumbed her nipples as she shivered. He then gently pressed her back on the bed and ministered to both of her breasts with his mouth as his fingers deftly slipped inside the hem of her panties. He found her feminine treasure and she bucked on the bed, murmuring his name. "Ryan, oh Ryan," she moaned as he sluiced his fingers inside of her tight heat.

She rocked against his hand as his fingers brought her to climax. She buried her face in his shoulder as she came fiercely. She then reached for his shirt and yanked it upwards. He moved enough that she could slide off the material. She rose up to kiss each of his nipples before both of their hands found their way to his belt buckle. It was unclasped soon enough with both of their fingers working together. They worked together so well; they always had.

They were both soon naked and Ryan lowered himself atop Gillian. He grasped either of her legs and guided them to his waist as they matched each other thrust for thrust, finding their perfect rhythm as if not a day had gone by since she was stolen away from him.

When they came, they came together and then fell back on the bed. Gillian instinctively burrowed into his arms and soon fell asleep. Ryan lightly kissed her temple. "I love you, Princess," he murmured. "We're going to be together again – nothing will stand in our way this time."

XoXoXo

"Are you manipulating me again, Reese?" Bianca asked again. She was determined to steel her heart to the other woman but it wasn't easy with the way Reese was looking at her.

"No, I swear I'm not," Reese promised. "I just needed to see you one last time. Before it's too late."

"So that's it? You'd rather die as some martyr than fight and live?" Bianca snapped. "How can you give up on the girls so easily?" _How can you give up on me – on us?_ Bianca asked silently even as she refused to say her thoughts aloud.

"I don't want to, Bianca. There's just no hope."

"There's always hope, Reese. You can't die. The girls will never get over losing you. You're still their Mom in their minds." _I won't get over it either._

Bianca reached for her cell phone, yanking it out of her purse as Reese watched. "Who are you calling?"

"David Hayward. If anyone can save you, it's him."

"Bianca –"

"Reese, I am not letting you give up. I won't let you die." Bianca turned away as she dialed David's cell phone number. After five rings, it went to voice mail. She had no choice to but to leave a message. "David, its Bianca. I have a –" she glanced at Reese, at first not knowing what to say –"a friend who needs your medical expertise. Please call me back as soon as you possibly can." She then hung up and tucked the phone back into her purse.

"Well I'll take 'friend' over 'worst enemy'," Reese said quietly.

"What else could I say? I'm with Marissa now. You're not my wife anymore. I don't –"

"You don't love me anymore?"

Bianca sighed. "I can't answer that. I can't tell you what you want to hear."

"Then just tell me this. Please. Does Marissa make you happy?"

"Reese –"

"I want to be sure that you have the love I selfishly couldn't give you back when we were together, the love I was afraid to show you."

"Marissa loves me very much."

"And what about you – do you love her very much too?"

XoXoXo

David called someone as Maria drove. He arranged to have a private pilot fly them to Switzerland. He and Maria arrived soon enough on the tarmac with a sleepy Leora. Leora hardly responded or moved as David gently carried her inside and fastened her into a seat. He sat beside her as Maria took a seat across from them. She was just about to start peppering him with more questions when his cell rang.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Maria asked.

David shook his head and stood. "No. I actually need to get rid of it."

"Why?" Maria asked as she watched him move back to the door and throw his phone out of it. It shattered into about a million pieces on the ground. "Why the heck did you do that?!"

"Give me yours."

"What?"

"I said give me your phone."

"Why?"

"Because I am going to get rid of it too. I can't be followed."

"I am not giving you my phone! Not until I get some answers anyway. Why are you running with Leora? Why can't you tell anyone else she's alive? Better question, how have you kept her alive this long when she's clearly very ill?"

"Stop pestering me or just leave dammit!"

"David, it's time to fess up. What are you hiding? Don't lie to me because I will be able to tell. You can't con me like you did before, back when I had amnesia… Talk to me. _Now."_

XoXoXo

"What is going on David?" Maria asked.

"I don't know who she was working for or how she managed to get the needed treatment for Leora...all I know is that she did and I've had to do everything she asked in order for my daughter to continue getting treatments," David explained as he looked out the window with a pained look in his eyes.

"Who?" She asked as she gently placed her hand over David's.

"Who else? The one person that has tormented me my entire life...it's Vanessa Bennett...my mother."

"What did she want you to do with all of those prisoners?" Maria asked.

"It was the most terrible thing that I've ever done, but I had to...don't you see. I had to do it for Leora's sake," David rambled.

"What did you do?" Maria asked again.

XOXOXO

Ryan was just about to fall asleep when the door to their prison had opened up. There was nobody there...no guards and he knew that if he was going to escape he had to do it now.

"Princess, wake up," he whispered as he gently shook her.

"What?" Gillian asked as she opened her eyes.

Ryan pressed a finger against his lips to motion that she needed to stay quiet and he pointed towards the open door.

Ryan and Gillian quickly got dressed and then crept out of their prison.

XOXOXO

"And what about you? Do you love her very much too?" Reese asked.

"I...I care about her," Bianca said as she looked down.

"That's what I thought. You may care about her, but you don't love her not the way that you loved me," Reese said as she tilted her head back up so that they were making eye contact once again.

"What do you want from me?" Bianca whispered.

"I want you to be happy and you're not happy not the way that you were with me."

"Well you're not an option you left me...you're still leaving me. You're dying Reese and I just have to find a way to be happy with Marissa."

"I'm sorry," Reese said as she pulled Bianca into a passionate kiss.


End file.
